


Advanced Sexual Eductation

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: The protagonists and their favourite teachers come together for a night-long orgy at the Amagi Inn. Commission for Tom B.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Arisato Minato/Toriumi Isako, Arisato Minato/Toriumi Isako/Kashiwagi Noriko/Narukami Yu/Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kashiwagi Noriko/Narukami Yu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Advanced Sexual Eductation

As Yu stepped out into Amagi Inn's bath, he recalled the last time he'd been here. Having a horde of buckets thrown his way wasn't an experience he was keen to relive, but things were different this time around. Ren and Minato stood beside him, the three of them wearing only towels, and inside the bath itself, three women were waiting for them. The three women—each a teacher to one of the boys—made no attempt to hide their naked bodies as they looked over to watch their students approach them.

"You really shouldn't keep attractive women such as ourselves waiting so long," Kashiwagi spoke up, looking at Yu though her words were directed towards all three of the students. She watched as they stepped into the water and made their way over towards the teachers, a smug grin sitting on her face. She loved showing off, and the idea that three young boys could be looking at her body, imagining all the ways that they might have sex with her... it was nothing short of perfection. Exactly what she wanted. Exactly what she needed.

"Go easy on them. We wouldn't want them to feel overwhelmed," Toriumi responded, reaching her hand out to take Minato's as the boys drew close. She needed the validation, much the same way that Kashiwagi did, but she wasn't about to let that need turn her into a negative person. As she pulled Minato close, she wrapped her arm around him, letting him take a look at her naked body. Whereas Kashiwagi was seemingly content to show everything she had to offer off to just about everyone, Toriumi kept her most private places for the boy she wanted, her own student.

Kawakami didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Ren found his way over to her without any prompting and required no direction either as he reached down to slip his hand against her chest, gently groping at her soft tits while she let out a gasp and leaned into his touch.

The last to make contact with his teacher, Yu was practically pulled into the arms of an eager Kashiwagi who immediately leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. He kissed back, of course, but he couldn't help but feel as if he had been given the shortest straw. Whereas Toriumi slowly spread her legs and guided Minato's hand down between them, or where Kawakami gently grabbed at Ren while he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, Kashiwagi gave Yu no such gentleness or passion. Her hands went straight for his towel, working to remove it from his body before he could even ask her what she was doing. She was hungry for cock, and he had a cock that she could have. To her, no further questions need be asked.

Yu stood upright as his cock was exposed to their small circle of teachers and students, a fair seven inches in length despite his relatively young age. Kashiwagi grinned at the sight and leaned down to wrap one of her hands around it before giving a very smug grin up towards him. "What a nice gift you have here. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I had a taste, right?" He didn't mind, but he didn't like her attitude. All the same, Yu made no attempt to stop her as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, her soft lips enveloping the head while her tongue worked up against the tip, already trying to milk some precum from him before he had even begun leaking the stuff. He might have been bothered by it were it not for how good her lips felt on his shaft. Just how many blowjobs had she given in her life?

Toriumi pulled Minato's gaze away from Yu and Kashiwagi, leaning down to push a kiss against his lips before wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't hold him so tight that he couldn't pull away, but rather just the right amount that he knew that she needed him. Her arms moved up to settle over his shoulders before wrapping around his neck, and she pulled back from their kiss to lay her forehead against his. "You know, it's not every day that I find a young man such as yourself. Silent, unassuming, and yet... so bold." As if he intended on proving her point, he reached down to thumb his towel open and allowed it to drop into the water below, exposing his cock. He wasn't quite as big as Yu, nor was he as thick, but he was confident. His cock pressed up against her inner thigh while he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck, and then another further down, and then another at her collar.

Each time his lips made contact with her skin, she felt as if sparks were running through her. He quickly made his way down to her chest, though his lips didn't stay there very long. With his hands, he groped at each of her tits in turn before reaching down further to spread her legs. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as she realised what he was intending to do, but that anxiety melted away the moment that his tongue made contact with her snatch. He pressed a kiss to each of her inner thighs, another above her pussy, and then made contact. Fuck, it was perfect. Her hand slipped into his hair and she melted.

Ren had already leaned Kawakami back against the rocks to do the same, but she couldn't get comfortable. Reaching her hand down, she pulled him up by his curly hair and pushed a kiss against his mouth, seemingly uncaring about the fact that she could taste her own pussy on his lips. "I think we've fooled around long enough, don't you?" she asked, before reaching her hands down to turn herself away from him. He wondered what she was doing at first, but then her butt pressed back against him, grinding against his crotch while she looked back over her shoulder at him with a smirk. She didn't need to work very hard to arouse him. His cock was already hard the first time that she pressed back against him, but by the time he managed to pull the towel away and expose his shaft, he was as hard as could be.

Six and a half inches in length with a girth that would have been impressive on someone twice his age, his cock stood at attention, a thick baseball-bat of a shaft that always left her wanting more, even after an entire night of hard sex. Reaching back, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and moved the tip up towards the entrance to her snatch, pushing herself back against him until the tip slipped inside. With a gasp, she moved her hands forward to grip onto the rock so that she could keep herself steady. She let him do the rest of the work, and he was more than happy to. His hands moved down to her hips, and after ensuring that his grip was firm enough, he slammed the entire thick shaft inside his teacher.

Kawakami let out a cry of pleasure. She had to remind herself that she shouldn't be too loud—they didn't want the Inn's staff to find out what they were doing in there, after all—but it was hard for her to keep any sort of quiet with his thick rod inside her. Tight, her pussy quivered around it, and he had infuriatingly stopped moving the moment that he slammed himself inside her. "You're going to start moving at some point, right? Rather than just stand there awkwardly?" She rolled her eyes as she looked back at him, but she knew what happened whenever she got snarky with him. After pulling himself back so that only the tip of his cock remained inside her, Ren gave another hard thrust, bottoming out inside his teacher with a grin.

Beside them, Kashiwagi was down on her knees, having swapped places with Yu a few moments ago. The cry of pleasure from Kawakami had been enough to make Kashiwagi realise that she, too, needed a thick cock inside her, but she had something that she needed to do first. Her hand was wrapped around Yu's cock, but her mouth was further down. Having taken both of his balls inside her mouth at once, she was gently suckling on them whilst stroking him, eager to get as much of his precum as she could. To her, the mere act of sex was euphoric, even if she wasn't the one receiving the pleasure, and it helped to know that even though her glory days were behind her, she still knew her way around a young man's cock.

Leaning up to give his tip one last lick, she pulled back from him and moved to her feet, turning herself away from him. She reached down with one hand to grab his cock, and then pulled that hand back to spit onto it before returning it to his shaft. Even if her personality left a lot to be desired, one thing that Yu did love about his teacher was how fucking dirty she could be. Carefully, she lined him up with her pussy and then dropped herself onto his shaft, her experienced twat taking the entirety of his member in one quick movement. She settled against him, and then began to ride, her hands reaching up to play with her own tits as she reminded herself, verbally, that she was one of the sexiest women on the planet. A part of Yu wanted to shut her up, and that part reached around to slip two fingers against her clit, rubbing her there for a few, long moments before raising his fingers again to press them against her lips. He slid the digits into her open mouth, worked them against her tongue and made her taste herself as best he could.

Kashiwagi slurped the taste of her own twat from his fingers without hesitation, and then lifted herself up from his cock before turning around again. When she next speared herself on his dick, she was facing him. With a smirk, she asked, "Is that the best you've got?"

By comparison, Minato and Toriumi were moving a lot slower than the other two couples were, but it didn't mind them that they were lagging behind. Having leaned herself back, Toriumi looked down at her student as he ate her out. Only the upper half of his face was visible, everything beneath his nose obscured by her pussy, but even if she couldn't see what his tongue was doing, she could certainly feel it.

He had been teasing her for at least a couple of minutes before finally slipping his tongue inside her, but as soon as his tongue slipped inside her pussy he had stopped restraining himself. Minato ate his teacher out with passion, flicking his tongue about like a madman half of the time while the other half was spent more reserved, tracing along her most sensitive spots so that he could allow her to focus on the pleasure. He didn't keep his hands out of the action, either. Moving them up to grope at her chest, he watched the look on her face go from pleased to absolutely lost between all the different amazing feelings.

"I... I don't think I can take any more," she muttered, though despite her words she made no attempt to pull him away from her pussy. He picked his gaze up to look at her face, gave one last stroke against her pussy with his tongue and then pulled back, moving to his feet before her. Her break from pleasure didn't last very long, though. A mere moment later, he slapped his cock against her abdomen, stroking himself slowly while the tip leaked precum onto her. She knew that she was about to get fucked, and she wanted it so, so badly.

There was a moment of silence as he pulled his cock down to slide it up against her entrance. When he first thrust his hips forward, he didn't push inside her. She thought at first that it might have been an accident on his part, but the way that he began to slowly grind back and forth against her suggested otherwise. In truth, Minato just really liked the feeling of his teacher's wet pussy gliding against his cock, but he knew that he'd have to push inside her eventually. Pushing the tip down once again, he lined himself up with her opening and then slid his hips forward a second time, hitting his mark.

Both teacher and student let out a gasp in tandem, though whereas Toriumi's gasp led into a series of moans that didn't seem to stop, Minato's led into silence as he reached down to grab one of her legs, move it up to lay it over his shoulder, and then settle into a slow rhythm of thrusting. He didn't fill her out the way that someone with a bigger cock might have done, but his technique was flawless. He wasn't simply thrusting against her, he was moving his hips with intent, aiming at all the spots that he knew were her weakest. Honestly, if it were in any way legal or socially acceptable, she would marry Minato in a heartbeat.

It didn't take long for her to crumble for him. A twitching mess, she reached her first orgasm before he had even been inside her for a full minute, but they were used to that happening. If she didn't cum at least three times before he was finished, he considered himself to have done a bad job. Her satisfaction wasn't so contingent on his success, she just enjoyed her time with him, each moment of sloppy, desperate sex a thousand times better than anything that had come before, by far.

A hand slapped itself down against Toriumi's chest, and it wasn't Minato's. The two of them paused for a moment and looked over towards Kashiwagi. The hand, it seemed, had been thrown Toriumi's way by accident. The other teacher was simply having so much fun riding her student that she had been unable to control herself, almost slipped from his lap and ended up grabbing onto Toriumi's chest in an attempt to stop herself from falling, but when she noticed that she had groped her fellow teacher she didn't apologise, nor did she move her hand away. Kashiwagi merely grinned to herself, gave Toriumi's tit a firm squeeze, and then moved up from Yu's lap.

"Fuck me from behind for a minute, there's something I wanna try," she told Yu, which he seemed happy enough to do. As he moved up behind her, lining his cock up with her entrance once again, he watched as she leaned down to take Toriumi's nipple into her mouth, which she suckled on with fervour. "Enjoying the sight, are you?" Kashiwagi asked Minato, to which she received no answer, but she didn't need one. With a laugh, she leaned further down, spreading the other teacher's pussy lips a little wider with her fingers. She spat openly onto Toriumi's clit and then leaned down to latch her lips onto it while Minato fucked her.

Now that, that was a new experience. Toriumi's head leaned back and she let out a moan, thrusting her hips both up against the other teacher's face and down against her student's cock. Moving between the two stimulations, she couldn't get enough. Her moans rose, as did her pleasure, and her second orgasm hit her before she even had time to prepare herself, let alone warn either of the two people bringing her pleasure. Kashiwagi was caught in the face by a spritz of liquid and grinned to herself as she wiped her face clean. She revelled in the filth, the pure depravity. Suffice it to say, she was proud of herself.

Yu watched them, but he was too focused on fucking Kashiwagi to pay too much attention to what was happening. It wasn't until Kashiwagu pulled back with a face covered in cum that he realised he should be paying attention... and that was right before his teacher leaned up, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a deep kiss, all while pounding herself back against him. He was tasting the cum of another woman—a woman he barely knew, no less—from his teacher's tongue, the wetness rubbing up against his face. It was weird, but it was hot.

Driven on to give his teacher the hardest fucking she'd ever gotten, he slipped his hand up to the back of her neck and pushed her up against the rock, trapping her between it and himself as he began to pound away with all the strength that he could give her. Minato looked over at them, albeit briefly, and then turned his attention back to his teacher, who he leaned down to kiss.

Ren and Kawakami had kept themselves away from that entire debacle, if only because they had been too distracted by each other to pay attention to it. The heat of the springs combined with the effort they were each putting into pleasing the other left them sweating madly, pausing every other minute or so to pant for breath and allow themselves to calm down a little before resuming. Each time, they changed position, going from Ren fucking Kawakami from behind, to her riding him, to him laying down while she pushed his legs forward and rode him in a more dominant position.

Despite their constant pausing, they were the first to cum together. With Ren sat against the rocks, Kawakami held him in place, rolling her hips back against him over and over and over. His cock was surrounded on all sides by tight pussy flesh, the walls massaging him until he couldn't take any more. He felt his orgasm coming. With a grunt, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her tightly back against him. She knew what that meant; along with the throbbing of his cock inside her snatch, it was clear what was happening. She kept up her rolling as best she could with herself pressed back so tightly against him, her pussy trying to milk him for all that he had to give.

Ren could only gasp as he came, tip thumping against his teacher's cervix as he blew his load. Rope after rope of seed fired straight into her womb, warming her from the inside out while her own orgasm grabbed a hold of her and held her as a shaking mess until her student finished draining his balls inside her. When he had nothing left to give her, she lifted up, pulled his cock out of her and sat down against his lap, his softening cock dribbling the remnants of his orgasm onto the ground beneath them.

"You always leave me feeling so full..." she muttered, leaning back to press a kiss against his temple. He chuckled to himself, and then pressed a kiss against her shoulder in turn.

"You're just that good at getting me excited," he replied, reaching down to spread her pussy lips with his fingers. The two of them watched as glob after glob of cum leaked from her pussy and then leaned in to kiss each other deeply.

Kashiwagi had caught the end of their time together, having turned her attention away from the pounding that Yu was giving her long enough to see the way that Ren's cum leaked from his teacher's pussy. The sight of it made her want the same treatment, but she didn't have to ask for it. Yu's hand slipped into her hair, pulling her attention back towards him, and as his orgasm hit he yanked her head backwards, giving one hard, final thrust into her twat before blowing his load inside her the same way that Ren had with his own teacher. Well, he emptied his balls inside her at first, anyway. After the first couple of shots, he reached down to grasp himself firmly and pulled out of her again, laying his cock on the crack of her ass while the rest of the cum that he had to give her fired across her back.

Once Kashiwagi's orgasm passed, she began laughing to herself, reaching back to scrape up some of his cum with her finger. "What a shame..." she muttered, before bringing that finger to her lips. "If you weren't going to feed my lower lips, the least you could have done is feed these ones." With that, she slipped her finger inside her mouth, and she made a show of the way that he licked her own finger clean, swallowing down all that she could of Yu's cum.

And then she looked at him with a smirk, and the next thing she knew she had been pulled down into the water again, sat back against the rocks while Yu aligned his cock with her mouth and pushed himself inside. "That's it..." she thought to herself and settled into her forced blowjob, eager to have a second load of Yu's cum down her throat.

Beside them, Toriumi was on the cusp of her fourth orgasm, her eyes in a constant state of rolling themselves back while Minato held her legs up against him, his hips gyrating against hers. His orgasm had been on the horizon for a while now, but he was skilled not only in the sex itself but in keeping himself from cumming right away. He wasn't stopping himself anymore, though. With the tip of his cock grinding up against the inside of her twat, he was going for orgasm. The way the inside of her pussy massaged him, a comforting grip that matched her personality perfectly... it was too much. She was too much.

As he came, he leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She pulled herself together enough to kiss him back, her arms being thrown around his neck as she slid her legs down to wrap them around his hips at the same time. She didn't want him pulling out until he had given her all that he had to offer. In the home stretch, he had pounded away at her like a jackhammer, and his final thrust was enough to have the tip of his cock a mere inch away from the entrance to her cervix. Burning hot, the first rope of cum shot straight through into her womb, while the rest stopped just shy of the mark, instead pooling around the head of his cock inside her.

When he pulled out, her body too exhausted to keep him close any longer, his cum stayed inside her, held in by Toriumi who didn't want any of it to go to waste. She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the nose and then turned to her fellow teachers. "I think... if we're going to have any more fun with our boys... we should probably head inside."

Exhausted as she obviously was, Toriumi made a good point. Well, Kawakami thought so, anyway. Kashiwagi was pre-occupied, too busy having her throat used by Yu to even be able to notice that her fellow teacher had said anything. Yu didn't stop, either, and for a long moment, the other two teacher and student pairs watched as Yu had his way with his teacher's gullet. Though none of them would say it out loud, they felt as if she deserved it.

When Yu finally came with a grunt and deep thrust against his teacher's face, they watched Kashiwagi swallow his load without complaint, and then when he pulled back she gave his member a parting kiss in the form of a long suckle, right on the tip. Yu almost doubled over, and his teacher couldn't help but laugh to herself as she moved to her feet. "What? You can give all that rough stuff but you can't take it back?" she teased, before kissing him on the forehead. "Anyways, what was that? Something about moving inside?"

They had all agreed to share a room together. There was only the one bed, but the Amagi Inn had a reputation for its large beds. All six of them could fit in it, easily — they probably wouldn't even have to snuggle up that close.

Minato and Ren sat beside one another on the bed, right at the edge. Kawakami and Toriumi sat down on the floor in front of them, and while Toriumi was quick to pull at her student's towel again, Kawakami paused. She looked up at Ren, and then over towards Minato, and then down towards Toriumi, before reaching her hand over to settle it on top of Toriumi's, stopping her from disrobing Minato any further for the time being.

"Hey, how about we swap this time? I saw the way he was going all out with you earlier. I'd say he deserves a reward." Toriumi looked over at Kawakami, and although she was hesitant at first, she did eventually pull away, watching as Kawakami moved up and took her place.

With a grin, Kawakami slipped a finger into Minato's towel and pulled it away, the S.E.E.S. member giving Ren's teacher an uneasy gaze as she eyed his cock. He spread his knees for her, though, giving her a good view of what he had to offer. Though his cock was still flaccid, it was pretty thick (though not as thick as Ren's), and even though he'd already cum once, his balls looked like they had a lot more to offer. They were what Kawakami went for first. She leaned in, wrapped her hand around his shaft to move it out of the way and then pressed her mouth against one of his balls.

She hummed against it, her tongue lathering around the outside while Minato moved his hand to the back of her head, silent despite the pleasure he was receiving. It made Kawakami doubt for a moment that she was succeeding in her attempts to please him, but his cock began to harden in her grip. She grinned around the testicle in her mouth, and then took the other one inside before beginning to stroke his shaft; the movements of her hand had what precum his cock did leak run down the tip in all directions, covering it in a sheen that she was eager to lap up the moment that she moved up towards the head of his cock.

Her journey there had been slow, with her pressing her nose against the base of his shaft and then rising along the underneath, sniffing at his scent the whole way. Once at the tip, she enveloped it with her lips and suckled until all of the precum that had been there was cleaned up; when more came, she lapped it away with her tongue and swallowed it down, maintaining eye contact with Minato the entire time. If it had been Ren whose cock she was sucking, he would have moved his hand to the back of her head and begun making noise by now, but Minato held himself together despite the pleasure he was receiving. Kawakami didn't know whether to be disappointed or impressed.

Toriumi had been watching Kawakami have her way with Minato for the better part of a couple of minutes, and Ren had gotten tired of waiting for her. He moved his hand over to settle against the back of her head and with his other hand moved his towel out of the way, spreading his legs wide so that she could slip between them. For all the love she held for Minato, Toriumi had been curious about what Ren had to offer, and so as she moved up between his legs she wrapped her hand around his shaft. Despite only being half-hard, it was the biggest cock she'd ever seen. It took all that she had to not gulp at the mere sight of it, but she wanted a taste of it, too.

She pushed her lips against the underside, using her hand to angle the cock upwards so that she could play around with it without having to worry about it slipping out of the way. Her tongue ran along its length, first at the underside and then the left, then the right, and finally, she angled the cock down so that she could press her tongue to the top of it and drag herself backwards. She realised, after a moment, that the taste that she was enjoying so much was that of Kawakami's pussy. She felt herself blush, but didn't give herself any time to come to terms with it, slipping her mouth up against the tip before making eye contact with Ren as she slipped him inside.

Toriumi had deepthroated Minato before. It wasn't much of a challenge given how many times she had already done it, but deepthroating Ren would be something else. His cock was already too thick for her to fit her hand around, and it didn't even seem as if he was fully hard yet. It scared her, but it also excited her. And just as she had been preparing herself to take him deeper, she felt his grip on the back of her head toughen and then, a moment later, he pushed her down onto his cock. Inch by inch, she took his thick meat into her mouth, and then into her throat after he pushed the tip beyond the entrance to it.

Her throat ached already, but she didn't want to stop. Her hands moved to grip onto the bed sheet beside him and she gave all the effort that she could into helping him throat-fuck her, forcing herself as far down onto his cock as she could manage, which wasn't very far. He had to do most of the work, but he didn't mind that; Kawakami had gotten so experienced at taking his cock all the way down her gullet at this point that it was refreshing to be inside the mouth of someone who had some trouble doing it. By the time her lips kissed the base of his cock, there were already tears building in the corners of her eyes. He didn't keep her down there too long, but as she was pulled back to the tip again, her eyes focusing once again as she took in a breath of air that she desperately needed, she felt proud of herself for having taken it the whole way.

Kawakami, meanwhile, had spent most of that time suckling on Minato's tip while her hands did the rest of the work. She massaged his balls with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. No matter how good he was at keeping himself from cumming too quickly, her handwork would be too much for him to handle, she assured herself. Her tongue moved around the tip with an experience that he hadn't been shown yet. She could feel him throbbing, he had to be close. She looked up towards his face and willed him to cum with her gaze. Sure enough, a moment later, his cock began throbbing inside her mouth, firing off his second load of the evening straight against Kawakami's tongue. As she stroked him, her thumb moved along the underside to milk him, pushing his cum straight onto her tongue.

"Mmm," she moaned, before swallowing his load and then pulling back from his cock. "You taste good, kid. It's no surprise that Toriumi likes you so much." A moment later, Ren placed his hand on Kawakami's shoulder and a moment later his cock was in her face. She kept her surprise at bay and opened her mouth only for him to stroke his second orgasm onto her tongue. As it turned out, Toriumi had been too exhausted after taking Ren's cock all the way into her throat to keep going, and thus had to throw in the towel, moving up onto the bed to rest herself while Ren found another way to get off.

Kawakami took the second load of cum into her mouth without complaint, and with the aftertaste of Minato's mixing with the fresh taste of Ren's, she swallowed down that second load of cum with a smile on her face and then moved up onto the bed between the two boys. Her hands set against their inner thighs, a finger running in slow circles around and around.

"I'm not going to pretend that I've never had two guys at once before, but I can't say I've ever had two so young," Kawakami teased, only for her thoughts and the boys' focuses to be interrupted by Kashiwagi, who was crying out in pleasure as she rode Yu's cock, having laid him down against the bed.

"I'm the best! Fuck, I'm so pretty! Your cock gets hard only for me!" Kashiwagi cried, deluding herself into all sorts of pretentious pleasures.

Kawakami rolled her eyes as she watched the other teacher lose herself, and then, with a sigh, gave Ren and Minato a tap on the insides of their thighs. "Let's take a raincheck on the double penetration. That bitch looks like she could do with stuffing, so why don't the two of you go over there and show her a real rough time?" Ren and Minato agreed, and as they moved to their feet, Kawakami moved back to lay beside Toriumi, watching as the two students moved up against Kashiwagi from both sides.

"Ah—! What's this? More? Ahahaha! I knew it! I'm the best, most att—" With that, Minato slipped his cock into her mouth, and the grip he had taken on the back of her head said without any doubt that she wouldn't be getting free from his grip any time soon. As he buried himself as deep in her mouth as he could, he nodded in Ren's direction. Ren, stood behind her, lined his cock up with her asshole, and after stroking himself for a little while to ensure that he was as hard as could be, he slipped himself inside, using only the leftover saliva from Toriumi's deepthroating as lubrication.

Kashiwagi screamed out against Minato's cock, and although it was likely a scream of pain, she made no attempt to pull herself away from any of the cocks inside her. If anything, she seemed eager to push herself closer to all of them at once, but without them moving closer to her there was no way that she would be able to get them any deeper. The boys must have known that, because they allowed her to torture herself with the idea of it for a little while, shifting from cock to cock as she moaned for more against Minato's dick in her mouth, but eventually they grew tired, and after a silent agreement between the three of them, they each thrust into her at once, burying themselves balls deep inside her respective holes.

She was helpless, trapped between them without even the ability to call for help, but despite the state she was in, she was loving it. She came when they each first thrust themselves inside her, she came again a moment later, and from there it seemed as if she was in a never-ending state of constant orgasms, each one more intense than the last. By the time they were finished, Ren's cock buried balls deep in her ass, Yu's in her cunt and Minato's down her throat, each of them cumming in tandem with each other, she was completely and totally exhausted, all strength having been pulled from her by the string of orgasms she had just endured.

Filled with cum, she collapsed against the bed when Yu slipped himself out from underneath her, giving her an affirmative spank on the bottom before turning to the other guys with a smirk. Ren smirked back, but Minato seemed to be too preoccupied with wiping his cock on Toriumi's face. Ren and Minato then moved back over to Kawakami, who welcomed them with open arms. Yu, on the other hand, took a seat near Toriumi.

Kawakami laughed. "You guys really did a number on her, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." With that, she leaned over to press a kiss against Minato's lips, her other hand playing with Ren's hair. She had always liked his hair. Minato, apparently the blunter of the two, reached over to grab at her chest, and as his palm began to grind against her nipple, she let out a sharp gasp. She pulled back from her kiss with him and looked down towards her chest before grinning at him. "They won't bite," she assured him, prompting him to lean down and take the nipple into his mouth. Ren, meanwhile, did the same with the other nipple, holding her breast in his hand while he did his best to pull a moan from his teacher. It didn't take long for her to crumble under the pleasure, the two boys working her over the way that they were.

Toriumi looked on as Kawakami was worked over by the two boys, simultaneously jealous and glad that she wasn't in the other teacher's position. Yu reached his hand over to slip it beneath her chin and turned her towards him, planting a soft kiss against her lips before settling beside her. She kissed him back and could feel her heart rate increasing as his other hand settled against her side. Someone new was touching her, and she was practically naked. It felt weird, but not bad.

"I hope you don't expect me to be able to do the same kind of stuff your teacher does," Toriumi muttered, pulling away from her kiss with Yu long enough to pull the towel away from herself and slide it out of Yu's way, right as his hand slid between her legs and he began to play with her pussy.

"Not at all. I could use a little time without the crazy," Yu replied, chuckling to himself. Toriumi could feel his prick pressing up against her back. She reached back to wrap her hand around it, biting down on her bottom lip while Yu reached down to lift up her leg. With access to her pussy granted, he reached down to help her align his cock up with her entrance and then pressed another kiss against her lips as she pushed himself inside. Truly, he was appreciative of the more gentle sex compared to what his own teacher usually gave him. Toriumi, in turn, was happy to explore her own curiosity as to what sex with someone other than Minato would feel like.

They moved slow and steady, with it taking over a minute of shallow thrusting for him to even bottom out inside her. She ground against him, her hips twitching every now and again as the pleasure became too much for her to cope with. She whined into their kiss, and when Yu finally did pick up the pace of his movements, slamming his hips against her ass with each thrust, she collapsed against him. He wasn't as skilled as Minato, but his cock reached deeper inside her, and with such an arousing context—able to see Minato enjoying himself with Kawakami out of the corner of her eye—Toriumi had no chance of not being overwhelmed.

She tried to hold herself together, but she could feel the pleasure sparking throughout her body, numbing her mind until all she could think about was pushing back against Yu's cock. She felt like a whore, but it was so, so worth it.

Ren laid down against the bed, with Kawakami moving on top of him, her thick frame wobbling as she settled herself onto his lap. Reaching down, she began to stroke him whilst looking back towards Minato with a sultry smirk. "I take it you're enjoying the view," she teased, reaching back with her other hand to spread the cheeks of her ass open. Between them, her asshole looked tight but hungry. Wordlessly, Minato moved up behind her, slipping a finger up against that tight hole. He dipped the fingertip inside, leaned back to get a better look at the action and watched as she lifted herself up, lined Ren's cock up with her pussy, and then dropped herself onto him.

Minato needed no further invitation. The sooner that he could fit his cock inside her, the sooner that the three of them would be able to get a good rhythm going. With Kashiwagi, he had simply wanted a hole to fuck and an opportunity to shut her up, but he wanted Kawakami to feel good. He gave her exactly what she wanted. Using his fingers to spread her ass enough to give himself room, he pushed the tip of his cock up against her butt and then thrust his hips forward, sinking inside with a coo from her and a grunt from him.

Ren didn't want to be upstaged, and so he matched that moment of entry with a hard thrust up, bottoming out inside her. Kawakami almost collapsed but grabbed on tightly to the bed's headboard to keep herself steady. "Mmm. Jealous, are we?" she asked, looking down towards Ren with a smirk on her face. "There's no reason to be. You might be sharing me at the moment, but I am all yours," she assured him before leaning down to press a kiss against his lips.

Minato's intention of sinking into Kawakami inch-by-inch had been thrown off by Ren's hard thrust. In response, he gave a hard thrust of his own and bottomed out inside her. With a cock balls deep in both of her holes, Kawakami had to pull back from the kiss she had been giving Ren to let out a moan, and it was then that the two boys saw their chance to overwhelm the poor woman. Gripping onto her body for stability, both of them moved into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts; slow, but each deep thrust had their cocks slamming all the way inside her and their balls taking turns slapping against the distance between them. Kawakami couldn't compliment them for the moans that she kept having to give, unable to stop herself.

She couldn't pick a cock to thrust against. Pushing back against Minato meant having her ass stuffed as much as possible, and while there wasn't an upper limit to how big of a cock she could take back there—at the very least, not a limit that they would have to be worried about reaching—knowing that she was holding the entirety of the boy's cock inside her ass was enough to carry her pleasure by itself, never mind the amazing feeling that actually came with the act. On the other hand, slamming her hips down against Ren meant that she'd have the entirety of that thick fucking cock trapped inside her tight snatch, the tip throbbing up against the entrance to her womb while Ren struggled underneath her. They were both good options, and she couldn't make her mind up. For the time being, she settled for letting them have their way with her, orgasm on the horizon.

They didn't go easy on her, either. The rhythm that they settled into quickly grew in speed, but they were thrusting just as hard. When she reached her orgasm and came hard, having to hold on tightly to Ren to avoid slipping out of place, her juices splattered around, making the already sloppy sex even more so, though neither of the boys seemed to mind much. Ren wasn't as experienced as Minato was when it came to controlling his own pleasure, and so he eventually slipped out of rhythm, picking up his speed until he was desperately pounding away at Kawakami's pussy as if his life depended on it. Minato, meanwhile, kept the more slow and steady rhythm, though he, too, could feel his orgasm drawing near.

At the realisation that she was about to have both of her holes be filled at once, Kawakami's eyes lit up with desire. She wrapped her arms around Ren and held onto him tightly, turning her head back to look towards her own ass. Biting at her bottom lip, she wiggled herself back and forth between the two cocks, trying to coax both of them into a simultaneous orgasm. "That's it, boys. Fill me up good. I know you can do it. Fuck, you both feel so close." Their cocks were throbbing inside her. She could feel it each time that one of them gave a particularly hard thrust and then had to pause for a moment to collect themselves before continuing.

Suddenly, they both bottomed out inside her at once, both of their hot cocks buried to the hilt as they throbbed and twitched and prepared to give her the filling she needed. Kawakami cried out and wrapped her arms tighter around Ren, so tight that a part of her was worried that she might hurt him, but all other parts were too distracted by the pleasure that she was feeling to care about that. "Yes! Yes! Fill me up, please!" she cried, and they did. Their balls thumped madly as they pumped her full of cum, the sizes of their loads impressive considering how many times the two boys had already cum that day, but she took that as a compliment. With their balls drained, they pulled themselves out of her at the same time, leaving her with an empty feeling. A part of her had been wanting them to stay inside her for a while until she could feel their cocks soften inside her, but she knew that she was being selfish. After giving Minato an affirmative pat on the thigh, she pulled herself away and looked down, clenching to stop any of their cum from escaping.

She cast her gaze over towards Kashiwagi, and then down to Ren with a smirk. "I have a dirty idea." Ren looked interested.

Minato moved over towards his teacher, and although she was too deep in pleasure to even be able to speak to him, she leaned over to try to take his cock into her mouth. Did she know where his cock had been? Minato didn't stop her, his hand moving to the back of her head as she took his soft prick between her lips and began to suckle on it, her tongue working around the flaccid shaft. She was trying to clean him, he realised, but with how good it felt to have her moaning against his cock, it wouldn't be long until she had another mess to clean up.

He didn't take any form of control over the way that she blew him. Rather, he simply moved closer to her so that she had better access to his cock, laid an affirmative hand against the back of her head to ride her movements as she pleasured him and then leaned his head back to enjoy himself. Having wrapped her hand around the base of his cock to hold it upright, she licked from bottom to tip, moving around its circumference to get all of the taste that she could from it.

She and Yu were still in the same position, but he'd slid himself further down the bed to give himself a better angle to thrust up at her from; he could reach deeper inside her this way, even if he couldn't kiss her any more, though she seemed far too preoccupied for that now. Having moved further up, she was focusing on the tip of Minato's cock, her hand fondling his balls; he was always so good for her, and she wanted to reward him. His exhaustion must have been getting to him because the way she was teasing the head of his cock was almost too much for him.

Both Yu and Minato came at the same time, one load being dumped inside her pussy while the other shot off against her open mouth, Toriumi moving up and down in an attempt to catch all of the load without missing any of it. Once Minato had given her all that he had, she took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it so hard that he cried out, gripping onto her hair. As she pulled back, she giggled at him. "I just wanted to make sure that I had gotten all of it."

Minato let out a huff, shaking his head, but Toriumi quickly silenced him by leaning up to kiss him. The two of them fell to distraction as they began making out. Yu chuckled to himself as he pulled back from them. He looked over towards his own teacher to see what exactly had been meant by Kawakami's 'dirty idea'.

Kashiwagi was still on her back, her legs spread with Ren between them. With his hands on the bed, he was pumping himself down into her over and over, hips slapping against hers. She might have been moaning, but it was hard to tell; Kawakami had sat herself down on Kashiwagi's face, grinding her cum-filled holes against the other teacher's mouth. That was one way to shut her up, Yu supposed. Ren brought his hands up to hold her legs and pulled her body close to his, pumping hard and deep into her pussy each time he thrust his hips. The sound of their sex was sloppy as could be, and if the amount of juice splashing around between her legs was any indication, Kashiwagi had cum a couple of times already.

"Does that taste good?" Kawakami asked Kashiwagi, a smirk on her face as she gripped hard at the other teacher's head and pushed herself down against her face, damn-near stopping the other teacher from breathing altogether. "I'm not gonna lift up off you until you've eaten every ounce of cum those boys pumped inside me, so I hope it does." Kashiwagi looked up at Kawakami with a gaze filled with both confusion and lust, and she made no attempt to move out from underneath the other teacher. Kawakami laughed to herself. "Mmm. All that talk about how you're the best, but now you're happy to be put in your place. I love women with big mouths like you. It makes it all the nicer to press my cum-filled cunt against them."

Ren let out a grunt behind them and gave one final, hard thrust into Kashiwagi. Kawakami's words had been too much for him. He gripped onto Kashiwagi's legs as tightly as he could, and that final hard thrust that he had given gave way to desperate little pumps, hardly even significant enough to be called movements, all while his prick sat deep inside Kashiwagi. He blew his load, just as he had done the last two times, deep into the womb of the older woman, and then pulled back when he was finished to wipe his forehead clean of sweat. The constant sex was beginning to get to him, just as it had the other two boys, but they had some fight left in them yet.

Yu moved up in front of Kawakami, and before she could ask what he was doing he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Just like Ren and Minato, he was a boy of few words, but his intentions with her became clear as he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up from Kashiwagi's face. The teacher down below looked relieved at first if a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to finish off her meal, but then realised what was happening. Yu moved Kawakami around to face away from him, broke his kiss with her and then bent her over. His cock hard, he lined himself up with her entrance again, and mere inches above Kashiwagi's face, he slammed himself inside.

The dumbfounded expression that she had on her face turned into one of jealousy pretty quickly, and then into one of anger as she found that Kawakami, Ren and Yu were all working to keep her in place. "You can't be serious! You can't just fuck her like that with me down here. You're supposed to be fucking me like that!"

Kawakami laughed. "My student fucked you like that not a couple... ahn... minutes ago. Pipe down and enjoy the view." With that, Kawakami began slamming herself back against Yu each time he thrust himself inside her. His balls swung a mere inch above Kashiwagi's face, and after a few moments to stew in her own thoughts she tried to lean up and capture them with her lips... just to taste them, but they were always too far away for her to be able to reach them. With a huff, she settled her head back and simply watched, the occasional splatter of Kawakami's juices flinging against her face.

As she was fucked by Yu, Kawakami reached her hand forward to pull Ren closer to her, and then after reaching up to pull her hair out of her own face, she leaned down to take his cock into her mouth. She was gentle with him, working more to clean him of Kashiwagi's juices than to actually suck him off, but it wasn't long until Ren wanted more from her. Wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock, he slapped it against her face, before grinding against her. Pushing her nose against the underside, she took in his scent before letting out a sigh. "You always know how to make me go crazy," she told him, before moving his hand away from the base of his cock to replace it with her own. After that, she took the head of his cock into her mouth, only to feel another pressing up against her cheek; Minato wanted some of the action.

Wrapping a hand around each of their cocks, she took turns kissing and sucking at their heads before finally taking one into her mouth properly; she went with Minato's, and as she slipped her lips down the length of his shaft, she stroked Ren's cock with her hand. She only pulled back from Minato when she could feel Ren's precum running across her fingers. Moving back from Minato's cock, she leaned over to take Ren's into her mouth instead. She gave the head a hard slurp and then used her tongue to lap up all the precum that she could, her gaze picking up to look him in the eye as she worked his cock over.

She kept switching between the two of them, never staying with one long enough for him to cum nor away from him long enough for his cock to go soft, and Yu pounded away at her pussy all-the-while. Kashiwagi had accepted her situation down below, but as Yu continued fucking Kawakami and the other teacher began slipping further forward on top of her, an idea began to form inside Kashiwagi's head. She hadn't liked the way that Kawakami had spoken to her; she didn't like people talking down to her in general, but to be spoken down to by someone who was sharing these boys with her... it simply would not stand.

Lifting her head up, she went not for Yu's balls but instead latched her lips onto Kawakami's clit. Once she had the nub in her mouth, she suckled and suckled until the other teacher was whining for more. It brought a smirk to her lips, and after shimmying her hands away from underneath Kawakami she grabbed onto Yu's cock, pulled it out of her snatch, gave the head a hard suck, and then pushed it up against Kawakami's ass instead. "Give her all you've got, kid," she told Yu, and then brought her tongue back to Kawakami's pussy to slip her tongue up against the freshly-vacated entrance.

As she slid her tongue inside, she wrapped her arms around Kawakami's hips to make sure that she couldn't escape. Yu felt a little guilty for being involved in such a dupe, but he couldn't deny how great it felt to have his cock stuffed inside Kawakami's ass. With some hesitation, he began moving, slow and steady at first but quickly increasing in speed as he fell victim to the pleasure of anal sex.

Suffice it to say, Kawakami had been caught by surprise. She let out a gasp of pleasure and had to yank herself away from the cock in her mouth—Ren's, at that specific moment—before looking back to see what had been done to her. Both Minato and Ren were enjoying themselves too much to let her stop, and so they moved her head back to their cocks and slipped both into her mouth at the same time. Kawakami took it in stride and simply moaned onto their cocks as they brought themselves closer and closer to climax.

Yu, too, didn't have much left in him, and as they looked at one another the boys realised that this orgasm would likely be their last. Toriumi, who had been masturbating on the sidelines while the boys had their way with the other two teachers, recognised the looks on their faces and slid herself forward to pause the action. "I don't think they can go much longer. We should think of a fun way to round off the evening," she insisted. Kashiwagi didn't look too eager to pull away from Kawakami, but she did nonetheless, looking over towards Toriumi to see what she was suggesting.

Although their orgasms were close, all three of the boys managed to will themselves away from Kawakami's holes, with Yu moving around the bed to sit beside the other ones while Kawakami herself collapsed onto Kashiwagi and then rolled over, lying exhausted on her back. Kashiwagi turned herself around to lay on her back beside Kawakami, and then Toriumi joined them at Kawakami's other side, all three of them totally naked, almost totally exhausted and yet still hungry for whatever their students could give them.

Ren, Yu and Minato each stood in front of their respective teacher, stroking themselves towards the orgasm they had already been so close to. Just the sight of their teachers laid there on the Inn's bed, ready for their cum—hungry for it, even—was enough to push them over the edge. Though they had been planning to aim towards their own teacher and leave the other two to handle the others, they found themselves too tempted to just make as much of a mess as possible.

All three of their teachers opened their mouths wide and tried to catch as much cum in them as possible, their tongues slipping free from their mouths to aid in the effort. The boys switched from mouth to mouth, trying to cover as much of the teacher's faces as they could. By the time they were finished, all three of the older women were a mess. The boys sat on what little free space the bed had left and huffed from exhaustion while their teachers looked at each other, knowing that they were just as messy as the other two faces before them.

The scent of cum filled the air, and it wasn't long before the sound of suckling ran out, with all three of the older women doing their best to clean one of the other's faces. They didn't know whose cum they were eating, and at times they didn't even know whose face they were licking and slurping at, but they didn't stop until the mess had been cleaned up entirely.

With that, all six of them were exhausted. They slipped underneath the covers of the bed that had hosted the last few hours of their fucking and snuggled up to one another in their original pairs. They might have felt differently about the way that things had gone down, or wished that they could have taken an opportunity where they might have missed it, but all six of them agreed on one thing: there would be a second time.


End file.
